Scared Silly
by AllyLobster
Summary: Rick's in a meeting when Espo calls him to let Rick know that something happened to Kate. So naturally, Rick rushes to be by her side. Please read and review.


**So I was working on a story for taytay.1895.1, and this popped into my brain. So your story is coming, just not right now. Also, I got this idea when I was just about to fall asleep at about midnight, so if it's super weird, please don't hate me.**

* * *

While Paula continued talking, Rick's phone went off again, marking the 5th time in the last 10 minutes that someone was calling him. He knew it wasn't Kate, Martha, or Alexis, since they all knew he was working, and since Kate had the afternoon off, if Alexis had any issues with Bex it would make more sense for her to call Kate.  
"For goodness' sake, Richard!" Paula exclaimed finally. "Just answer your damn phone."  
Rick nodded and pulled his phone out, slightly surprised when he saw that it was Esposito calling him.  
"Espo? What's up?"  
"Dude, I've been trying to call you for the last 10 minutes. Where the hell are you?"  
"I'm in a meeting with my publisher." Rick said. "What's wrong?"  
"We were taking down a suspect this morning."  
"Espo, why are you calling me?"  
"Kate got hit, Bro."  
"What?!" Rick cried, shooting out of his chair.  
"I don't know how bad it is, but she was unconscious when I got to her."  
"Shit. Where is she?"  
"They're taking her to the hospital. Meet us there when you can."  
"I'm on my way now." Rick said as he hung up.  
"On your way where?" Paula asked.  
"The hospital. Kate got shot."  
Paula froze and paled before she nodded. "Go. We'll finish this later."  
Rick nodded in response and bolted from the room. He jumped into his car and sped toward the hospital located a few blocks away. When he arrived, he parked, not caring that he was slightly over the line. He locked the car and ran through the doors into the emergency room. He was just about to go to the reception desk when he heard someone shout his name.  
He turned and found Esposito and Ryan waving him over. He hurried to meet them, and was slightly relieved to see that they were calm.  
"What happened? Is she ok?"  
"She's fine, just a little banged up."  
"I'm sorry, Bro. I didn't know much when I called you. But one bullet grazed her ribcage, and another grazed her arm. So there was a lot of blood when I saw her, and she hit her head, which was why she was unconscious."  
Rick sighed and nodded. "Where is she?"  
Ryan gestured to a room not far from where they were standing. "In there. Do you want us to call Alexis and have her come by?"  
Rick shook his head. "No. She's watching Bex today, and we should be able to leave soon."  
Ryan nodded in understanding, after all, he'd never want Lizzie to see him in a hospital if it wasn't absolutely necessary.  
Rick turned and walked down the hall toward Kate's room. He knocked lightly but pushed the door open without waiting for a response. Kate was sitting on the examination table with her shirt pulled up awkwardly so the doctor could stitch her back together. Her arm was already bandaged and Rick could tell by her expression that she'd refused pain meds. When the door opened, Kate looked up and smiled at her husband.  
"Hey." She said softly as she smiled up at him.  
"Hi." He whispered as the doctor pulled away and allowed her to lower her shirt.  
"Alright, you can leave whenever you're ready. Just remember to keep those dry for a few days, until the stitches dissolve." He said with a smile.  
Kate nodded and Rick thanked him as he walked away and pulled the door shut behind him. Rick waited until they were alone before he stepped toward Kate and gently rested his palm on her cheek. Kate smiled up at him, and Rick suddenly wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.  
"Rick?" Kate asked softly.  
"I was so scared, Kate." Rick murmured into her hair. "Espo called and he made it sound like you were going to die.  
Kate shook her head and put her hands on Rick's face. "No, Rick. I'm fine, ok? Completely fine."  
Rick just continued to look at her, doubt clearly written in his eyes. Kate sighed and took her hands off his face and wrapped them around one of his. She tugged his hand forward and rested it gently on her stomach.  
"We're _both_ fine." She murmured with a smile.  
"You had the doctor do an ultrasound?"  
Kate nodded. "I did. The baby's still in there. Heartbeat was a little fast, but he said that was to be expected with the adrenaline going through my system."  
Rick sighed and nodded, and Kate watched the tension drain out of him. "I almost slipped up, you know. When I got here, I almost asked the boys if the baby was ok."  
Kate chuckled as she slid off the table and grabbed her purse. "1 more week before that happens, Rick. We just need to make it one more week before we tell anyone."  
Rick smiled and kissed Kate's forehead. "I know." He whispered.  
Before Kate could move toward the door, Rick dropped to his knees so his face was level with her stomach, and the slight bump he knew was hiding under her shirt. Rick leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Kate's stomach.  
"I'm glad you're ok." He murmured to the baby. "You're gonna need to be tough if you're gonna deal with your mama. But you'll be just fine, just like your big sister."  
Kate smiled and shook her head as her hands went to Rick's hand on her stomach and tugged him up to his feet.  
"Come on, writer boy. Otherwise the boys are gonna get curious and come in."  
Rick rolled his eyes as he stood and wrapped his arm around Kate's waist. "Fine. Let's get you home."  
"Oh! What about your meeting?" Kate asked suddenly.  
"Don't worry about it. Paula said we can finish later."  
"Rick, go finish your meeting. I can have Alexis bring Bex back home early and she can stay with me until you're done.  
"Nope. I'm staying with you today and tomorrow, and before you say anything, Gates already gave you tomorrow off."  
Kate sighed. "Fine. Take me home writer boy."  
Rick smiled and led her down the hall toward their friends to let them know everything was fine. "With pleasure." He murmured in her ear.  
They bid Esposito and Ryan farewell and left the building. When they got back to the loft, Rick called Alexis and asked if she minded watching Bex for an extra few hours. Alexis didn't mind, she never did when it came to her sister, and they made plans for her to grab some food on her way to the loft so they could all eat dinner together.  
When Rick hung up, he led Kate to the bedroom and carefully pulled her clothes off until she was in her underwear. Then he pulled back the covers and gestured for her to lie down, which she did gladly. Rick followed her under the covers, and together they fell asleep until they hear the distinctive sounds of their 4 year old daughter running toward their bedroom.

* * *

**Sorry if that ended abruptly. Also yeah, she's pregnant again. I might do another story where they find out, or one where they tell their friends. Or both. Whatever.  
Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


End file.
